tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (Tengaged)
For the current season, see The Voice (Tengaged) Season Four. ''The Voice ''is an online reality television singing competition broadcast on Tengaged. Based on the original The Voice of Holland, ''the concept of the series is to find new singing talent (solo or groups) drawn from public auditions. The winner is determined by Tengaged users by voting in a series of polls. There has been three winners to date; Jessie J, OneRepublic and Sam Smith. ''The Voice began airing on December 20, 2014. The series employs a panel of four coaches who critique the artists' performances. Each coach guides their teams of hand-picked artists throughout the remainder of the season. They also compete to ensure that their act wins the competition, thus making them the winning coach. The panel for the debut season consisted of Lauren Jade, Austin, Sam and Bernel. However, Austin left after one series and was replaced by Eoin, who stayed on for two seasons and was replaced by Dan in the fourth season. Since Season 1, the show was fronted by Michael until season four when Snow took over the hosting duties of the live shows. Selection process and format Each season begins with the "Blind Auditions", where coaches form their teams of artists (8 in season one, 10 from season two onwards) whom they mentor through the remainder of the season. The coaches' chairs are faced towards the audience during artists' performances; those interested in an artist press their button, which turns their chair towards the artist and illuminates the bottom of the chair to read "I want you." At the conclusion of the performance, an artist either defaults to the only coach who turned around, or selects his or her coach if more than one coach expresses interest. In the "Battle Rounds", each coach pairs two of his or her team members to perform together, then chooses one to advance in the competition. From season two onwards each coach was given a 'steal' they could use this to steal an eliminated artist and let them join their team for the next round. Like the blinds, if two or more coaches push their steal buttons for an artist the artist will get to choose who they want to work with. From season four, the "Knockouts" were introduced. The four coaches will enter this stage with seven team members each; five winners of the battle phase, and two stolen members. Artists perform a 'killer song' of their choosing, each coach selects a 'fast pass' sending one of their acts straight through to the live shows, the other six are then paired up, one of which is announced as a winner. Each coach is also given the chance to 'steal' a loser of a knockout, but unlike the battles each coach only has one steal. In the final Live performance phase of the competition, artists perform in weekly shows, where public voting narrows to a final group of artists and eventually declares a winner. The Semi-Finals feature a 'Cross-Battle' phase where coaches go into battle with artists from other teams meaning a coach may not be represented in the finale. The Cross-Battle' phase was dropped from season three onwards. From season four, the live playoffs were introduced, the top 20 performed over two nights and three members of each team moved on. A fast pass to the semi-finals featured in the quarterfinals and public vote impacted who went home regardless of teams. Coaches and hosts Veteran music personnel and longtime collaborators Lauren Jade and Bernel became the first to be announced as coaches for the new series on December 9th. The announcement was followed by fellow music industry executive Sam's arrival on December 12th, and days before filming commenced, Austin was announced as the final coach after days of speculation. On New Years Eve, 2014, Lauren, Sam and Bernel all announced that they would be returning for the second season, and it was announced on the same day that Big Brother alumni Eoin would be replacing him on the panel. On January 19 2015, during the semifinal of the second season, all four coaches revealed that they would be returning for the third season, set to air in late January. It was announced on February 14, 2015 that the newest coach Eoin would not be returning for his third consecutive season, and that he will be replaced by newcomer Dan for the fourth season. Lauren, Sam and Bernel are all set to return for their fourth consecutive season on the show. On December 26, 2014, before the first Live Show, former Stars player Michael was announced as the host for the Live stages of the competition, and he has returned every season since his debut, presenting from the Live episodes on. From season four, Snow took over the hosting duties for the show. 'Timeline of coaches' Series overview To date, four seasons have been broadcast, as summarised below. ;'Color key''' Team Lauren Team Austin Team Sam Team Bernel Team Eoin Team Dan Season synopsis This table indicates the acts that made it to the live shows and on which team they were. – Winning coach/act. Winners are in bold, eliminated contestants in small font.